


Day 9: Asphyxiation

by madam_mess



Series: Kinktober2017 [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, M/M, Masochism, Power Play, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Jamison had always wanted this. Luckily he found someone who he trusts enough not to kill him and who enjoys it as much as he does.





	Day 9: Asphyxiation

Jamison always knew that this was a fetish of his. Even before he met Mako he would spend nights jerking himself off and grasping at his throat, squeezing it in his long slender fingers to try and cut off as much oxygen as he can. It was never good enough for him. His fingers were not strong enough and his body would not allow him to strangle himself. There were several times in which he tried to tie something around his throat: a sheet, a wire or cord, a belt. It only took one incident in which the arsonist found himself stuck, almost strangling himself to death before he gave up on those items. Jamie never had these problems with Mako.

The older man had not hesitated in the slightest when Jamie asked to be choked in bed. Mako never put this past Jamie for a second. He knew that the younger man reveled in pain. He was a masochist in every sense and Mako thought that this was right up his alley.

Mako always knew exactly what Jamison wanted. His hands were huge and his fingers thick and strong. They wrapped perfectly around Jamie’s long neck, knowing just when to squeeze tighter or back off. Mako would keep his friend on the edge, keeping his hand firm on Junkrat’s neck as he fucks him. When Jamie’s moans and screams of pleasure get too loud, Mako squeezes down hard on his neck. Sometimes Jamie is afraid that the larger man will break his neck, but the thrill and fear of this only serves to bring him closer to the edge.

Roadhog always holds tight until he thinks that the younger man can no longer take it. He waits until Jamie’s vision clouds and he looks as though he is going to pass out before loosening his hold to allow the blonde to gasp frantically for air.

Mako would love to say that he does this solely for Jamison’s enjoyment. He would deny it if someone asked him if this is something that he wanted but he loved every second of it. He loves Jamie’s blissed-out expression as he tightens his hand on that pale throat. He loves hearing Jamie, usually a screamer during sex, gasping for breath beneath him. He loves having this over the top, hyperactive man completely at his mercy.

Jamison could not do this with anyone else. There was not a single person on earth that he would even trust enough to let in bed with him, much less have so much control over him. Somehow though he let Mako in. He gave Mako this power over him and he enjoys every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> madam-mess on tumblr


End file.
